


Sea Lions

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey has been mean to Tommen, and so it is left to Tyrion to comfort his youngest nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Lions

“…and then he said” Tommen’s green eyes grew wide and he opened up his arms as though he were imitating a gargantuan beast rather than relating the tales of an older brother “That it would EAT me! So I gave him my lion, but now I want him back, and he said that I couldn’t have him because he’d already thrown him in the moat, because we shouldn’t play lions because we’re stags but I want him” he babbled without pause for breath. Then, his tale related, he burst into tears. “But he was mine” he sobbed. “And I want it back but now he’s in the water and I can’t swim and its lost forever but I want him back!”

Tyrion sighed deeply, and raised his arm, allowing the little boy to take sanctuary. “Oh dear” he sighed, rocking the wailing child lightly and setting aside his book. This was serious indeed, at least from the perspective of his nephew. Tommen had been fond of the lion shaped bit of cloth, he knew it for a fact. The child had had cut his teeth on the damned thing, given it its own name, and taken it to his bed until Robert had threatened to have it burnt.

“There now, there” he soothed, but beyond that he didn’t know what to say. This was not a toy which could be easily replaced, he knew, for it had been loved since the other’s first days and that made it irreplaceable. “Perhaps it was not a lion… but a _sealion_?” he ventured, attempting levity. Tommen might have heard of sealions, but he likely did not know what they were, and the boy looked a little less sad. “A lion of the sea has to return to water one day.” Tyrion continued sagely. “So that he might find a wife…”

“A wife?” Tommen asked, pausing in his sniffles.

“Oh yes, a wife” his uncle replied, and then a flash of inspiration hit him. “That is where baby sea lions come from, after all… But they cannot all swim well, when they’re born and I wouldn’t be surprised if you found one such baby crawled into your bed within the week”.

He would have one of the seamstresses cut the child a new one, he resolved. It would not replace the old one, but it would be a start.


End file.
